


An Android Wedding

by EmerialynCodeVenice



Series: Markus/Connor Fic Masterlist [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Wedding, Dad!Hank Gives Markus The Shovel Talk, Everyone Thinks Markus And Connor Are Getting Married, It's North's Fault (she's not sorry), M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Connor, Oblivious Markus, Politics Bullshit, Post Best Ending, peace treaty, so many misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmerialynCodeVenice/pseuds/EmerialynCodeVenice
Summary: In order to garner support for the Android-Human Treaty (AHT), it's only logical that Markus and Connor agree to get married, right?It'd make more sense if Markus and Connor weren't the last ones to know.





	An Android Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> So... again, this fandom has taken over my life. My other fics are my priority, but I just HAD to get at least one chapter of the "Getting Married By Accident/For Some Stupid Reason Even Though We're In Love But Neither One Knows" cliché out there for Markus and Connor. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys!

"--look forward to going over the conditions of the AHT more specifically in person," said President Warren, her aging face turning to smile pleasantly over the video conference call. "But, first, can we speak about a more personal matter?"

 

"Of course, Madam President," said Markus, trying to hide a bit of his surprise as he straightened in his office-- _well, as much of an office this commandeered Stratford Tower room could be as the new headquarters of Jericho--_ chair. It had been about a month and a half since Markus had started the revolution with Jericho and the President declared them new, intelligent life.

 

However, it obviously wasn't that easy to make peace between androids and humans, even without all the bad blood that had been made since their creation. The period after the revolution was _far_ more difficult than the actual revolution itself, filled with endless misunderstandings, conflict, and confusion about how to treat this new situation from both sides.

 

As a result, Markus and the others had come up with the Android-Human Treaty (AHT, for short). Like it sounded, it would be a basic treaty to outline the rights and understandings between the new sides until more concrete laws and regulations could be formed. It was a very important step that Markus would do just about anything in order to make succeed.

 

As a result, he was a bit... confused why the President would be interrupting their conversation for a 'personal matter.' Not that he would object, of course. Markus might be the undisputed leader and representative of around 120 million androids, but he was well aware of who really had the power in this situation.

 

President Warren smiled, probably the most genuine one Markus had seen yet. Most of their calls, while not tense, had been... awkward and unpracticed at best. Markus was unsure if it was because she didn't know how to handle this 'unprecedent situation' or because she was still deciding whether or not she had made the correct choice to spare them during the Android Anthem. "I just wanted to congratulate you," she continued. "It's a big step you're about to take."

 

Markus nodded. Yes, the AHT would change life as everyone knew it, but he had thought she had wanted to talk about something personal? "It really is," he answered, feeling his Stress Levels rise a small margin when he thought about the weight of responsibility on his shoulders. "But one that I wouldn't take back for anything."

 

President Warren's eyes widened in surprise before smiling gently, something almost... regretful in her expression. "I understand," she said, tone softer than Markus had ever heard. "Until I saw the announcement on CyberSpace, I'm ashamed to say that I didn't think it was possible for... your kind."

 

Markus' brows furrowed for a moment. CyberSpace was the social media platform that Jericho officially operated upon (with North as the head of communications on there). While Markus knew that North had posted about their intentions for the AHT, surely the President remembered that talking about the possibility before the post ever existed?

 

Or, perhaps, she was speaking more about how she didn't think that all the androids who made posts on there felt so strongly about the Android-Human Treaty. That made sense. After all, social media had allowed androids to tell their stories of abuse and success in equal measure, further bridging the gap between humanity and androids... as well as inciting more issues.

 

"It's a beautiful thing," continued President Warren, bringing Markus from his thoughts. "I think millions will see this event and understand too."

 

Markus nodded his head. "I hope so. It's really important to me that it goes well."

 

She smirked, almost mischievous. "Oh, I don't doubt it. Have you decided on a date yet?"

 

Markus hesitated. "I... thought that the New Years timeframe was what was planned?" There hadn't been a solid date made yet for the treaty (something that Markus had hoped to get figured out with this particular video conference), but the two of them had been discussing to have January 1st as the date of signing.

 

President Warren's eyes widened. "The same day?" Before Markus could ask what she meant by that, she nodded to herself as if something had just occurred to her. "Of course, a very strategic placement, if admittedly ambitious on your part. The New Year to signify the start to a new chapter for androids and humans as well as for you personally... I approve."

 

She adjusted in her seat in the Noble Office on the other side of the camera. "Then I assume the signing will be the evening of the 1st?" She waved a hand. "I mean, after the ceremony and all."

 

"Yes, that would be great," said Markus, relieved that the date had finally been made. He hadn't been aware that there would be some sort of ceremony before the signing of the Android-Human Treaty--though he supposed that should have been obvious given the importance of the event. Even if he somewhat dreaded the idea of being paraded around in front of the media, he was willing to do whatever it took to make this work--no matter the personal sacrifice. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

 

She smiled again. "Think nothing of it." She paused for a moment, before looking at him with curious, blue eyes. "Though, and this may be out of line, would it be possible for me to be present?"

 

"Of... course." Markus blinked, wondering what in the world she meant. Surely, she had planned to sign the Android-Human Treaty in person? Or had she planned to only do an electronic signature from afar? A part of him felt... insulted she had even considered it, but perhaps it had been some sort of attempt to respect androids? Or a further show that she didn't truly trust them and was unwilling to risk her safety by being in the same the room as the Jericho leaders?  He hoped that it was the former. "You and whoever you think best is welcome to come."

 

"I see. Very smart to include as many prominent figures as possible to show their support. That, and the media so that the public can personally witness." She typed something on her computer, Markus assumed it was some sort of a personal note to herself to consider what cabinet/government officials she wanted to have at the AHT. "As you're probably aware, the way I came into office was... unusual in itself. But it's proof that one shouldn't underestimate the presence and power of media. I really think utilizing it in conjunction with New Years will garner great for your cause as well."

 

"Of course, the more who can see it, the better." Markus would have thought that it was obvious that he and the rest of Jericho wanted as many humans and androids alike to see the Android-Human Treaty take place. Not just as a representation of peace, but a warning to those who wanted to break it. Human support hadn't been... as high as Markus would have wished, so getting the media to look favorable upon the AHT was vital.

 

After all, Markus was well aware that, if not for the reporters watching the camp that Markus and the others had approached, they would have probably been slaughtered immediately... like the other members of Jericho who approached the other camps.

 

"It's a big day for all of us," finished Markus, trying to ignore the reminder of how fragile all of this was. He wanted more than anything for this to work out. Had he dreamt like a normal human, he would have probably had nightmares from the anxiety and fear that he hit him when he was alone. It was... difficult to hide it sometimes, but it was his burden as the one who had started all of this so he had no right to complain.

 

"But especially for you," she added, surprising him. "As someone who is married, believe when I say that being a leader can divide your time between you and your loved ones. Don't forget that this day is also for you and..." She paused. "Connor, was it?"

 

Markus flushed before he could stop himself, not expecting the President to bring up his... ally and close friend so suddenly like that. Still, she wasn't wrong. Connor had worked just as hard as Markus to bring about this peace and continued to support Markus in any, and every, way possible. Honestly, Markus didn't know what he would do without him... and hoped he never would.  

 

"Yes," Markus said, smiling despite himself at the thought of the Deviant Hunter turned Deviant Protector. "Connor has done so much for me and Jericho. He is also highly anticipating everything that will happen on New Years."

 

To his confusion, she winked. "While it must have been a short relationship, let me attest to the impatience that comes from waiting for one to pop the question. But there's no doubt that you've been a busy man, so I'm sure he forgives you."

 

Markus was really confused now but hid it. He knew she was probably talking about the do-or-die moment that Markus had asked Connor to decide whether he was a deviant or a machine, but he was surprised that the President knew so much about it. As for the rest of her statement, he was certainly correct that, despite it only being a month and a half since the revolution, all of them, including Connor, were impatient to have this treaty made. 

 

"Connor is amazing," Markus agreed finally, glancing over on his desk where a picture of Connor playing with Sumo that North had just _happened_ to take and just _happened_ to put on his desk... and that Markus had yet to put away. Like the President said, Markus was busy and didn't have time to... clean up his desk of North's prank. "I... don't know what I would do without him."

 

She smiled broadly. "I'm very glad to hear that. As mentioned prior, I wasn't even aware of your relationship until recently, but I am happy to support you however I can."

 

She leaned back, all physical gestures attesting to the idea that she was about to hang-up. Markus was okay with that. They had officially decided the date of signing the Android-Human Treaty, further exchanged pleasantries (something very important as the leaders they were), and... talked about Connor (something that, while not as essential as the other matters, was a subject that Markus... wouldn't object to discussing). "I've enjoyed our conversation today, but the work of a leader never ceases--something I'm sure you're aware of."

 

He nodded and straightened in his chair. "Of course, Madam President. I'm glad we were able to discuss this matter."

 

She nodded. "Yes. I will have my secretary contact you more on the coordination of the signing of the AHT and your wedding." Markus froze, staring blankly at the screen as she tipped her head once more. "Again, congratulations on the upcoming marriage between you and Connor."

 

She leaned forward to press the shut-off button from her side of the video conference. "Have a good day."

 

Markus held up a hand, as if it would stop her hanging up, but the screen went black a moment later.

 

For a moment, Markus just sat there in his office.

 

Then...

 

"I'm getting married to _Connor!?_ "

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, took you a while Markus. Though I do agree that the President was saying some easily misunderstood lines... politicians and all. 
> 
> So, what do you guys think? I think it's a legitimate enough idea that Markus would be willing to get married in order to garner more support for androids (not *COUGH* because he's in love with *COUGH* Connor or *COUGH* anything...). 
> 
> I also like being able to talk more about the post-revolution problems and concerns. Seriously, I'd almost fight a war rather than deal with political BS, paperwork, and idiots trying to ruin everything... poor Markus. 
> 
> Please leave a Comment or Kudos!


End file.
